When Puppies Go Streaking
by RaineKitsune
Summary: Not one to turn down a drunken dare, Jou strips and walks down the streets of the city completely nude. Not one to pass up the chance to further humiliate a person, Kaiba does just that. {SetoxJounouchi}


**Summary:** Not one to turn down a drunken dare, Jou strips and walks down the streets of the city completely nude. Not one to pass up the chance to further humiliate a person, Kaiba does just that. SetoxJounouchi

Slight shonen-ai, nudity, one-shot, possible OOCness (though not much, if any)…

**A/N:** I'm back again with another odd one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy. :) No beta for this one, so please forgive any small mistakes.

Also, ----- means that there's a time lapse, while the longer lines just separate the story from the notes...

**Written:** December 26, 2004

**---------------------------------------**

**When Puppies Go Streaking**

Ryuuji Otogi wasn't a cruel person. Things just happened to play out in a way that caused him to end up with the part of the villain. The cruel, sexy villain.

For instance, that time that he'd politely asked Jounouchi to dress up like a dog and bark. He wasn't _trying_ to be cruel. It was just a little joke, but, of course, the idiot's friends had to get involved and place the blame on him. It reminded him of the way that Germany had to pay all of the reparations at the end of World War I.

Just because he'd "found" half a bottle of vodka and dared the mutt to drink it, that didn't make him cruel. Or the fact that he'd just dared him to run down the streets of the city naked. That didn't make him cruel either. Just…a little mischievous. It was all in good fun.

"I'm drunk, not stupid," The blonde slurred out in reply to Otogi's newest dare.

"Which is why you drank the vodka in the first place, right?"

"Hey! Don't- don't insult me!"

"Oh, fine. Whatever. You're just afraid to streak."

"I am not!"

"It's okay, Jou. I understand. Everyone has his or her own fears. I don't like spiders. You don't like being naked in public, despite the fact that it's dark out and I doubt if anyone would see you. It's okay to be afraid though." With that said, Otogi pushed his chair back and, taking the now-empty vodka bottle, walked over to the garbage can to throw it out.

He smirked to himself as he heard the other boy's chair scrape back and the dull sound of fabric hitting the linoleum floor of his apartment's small kitchen.

Ryuuji Otogi was most definitely _not_ cruel.

-----

"Look at me, world! I have no clothes!" yelled the naked teenager as he ran out of his "friend's" apartment building. He wasn't afraid of public nudity. It felt so great to be free of the restricting clothing that he was forced to wear day by dull day.

Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

It really didn't matter either way. He was naked and there was no going back now. Not only would his pride force him to go through with this, but also the fact that he had heard the sound of the lock clicking as Otogi shut the door on him, his clothing still on the floor in the kitchen.

As the honey-eyed teen began the slow walk home –or stagger, being that he was too drunk to even see straight- he thought to himself what pretty lights those were. And look! They were coming right at him!

-----

Seto Kaiba stared down at his laptop, his eyelids drooping, being that it was 2 AM and he hadn't slept in the past two days. He could sleep when he was dead. He needed to finish this project now.

The brunette found himself suddenly jolted wide-awake as he was flung forward, falling to the floor of the limo, his laptop crushed beneath him. His knee, to be exact. The cause of sudden stop was, of course, that the driver had hurriedly hit the break. And he would pay dearly for that mistake.

The darkly tinted glass window that separated the driver from the passenger quickly rolled down. The chauffeur's second mistake. Now the teen could easily reach his neck.

Upon pulling himself up in order to strangle and berate the now-apologizing driver, the rich teen ready to give him the usual "If you see something, run it over!" speech, he noticed the driver's reason for coming to such a sudden stop. A certain mutt was hugging the front end of the car. A certain _naked_ mutt.

The self-made millionaire opened the door and stepped out of the limousine. He didn't need to listen to the driver's irrelevant babbling.

As Kaiba walked toward the front of the limo, Jou's attention turned from the car to a nearby large stone fountain that stood a few feet past the sidewalk next to the street. He began staggering toward it, Kaiba following him and increasing his speed to reach the dog before he accidentally drowned himself in the water. His eyes didn't happen to linger anywhere on the dog. In fact, he wasn't even looking at him. At all.

Just as Jounouchi reached the fountain and began to stick a leg in, the older teen grabbed his arm to stop him. Jou's head quickly snapped around to look up at the taller boy. Apparently, he hadn't noticed him.

"Well, hey there, Kaiba! I was just about to take me a bath! What are you doing in my bathroom?" The addressed frowned as the heavy scent of alcohol filled his nostrils. Without a word in reply to the drunken boy's question, he took off his trench coat and slipped it around Jou's shoulders. No one needed to see _that_. He led the drunken boy back to the limo and pushed him in, climbing in after him.

Ignoring the driver's odd looks, Kaiba had him change their route slightly to go by a certain game shop. He wasn't sure where the mutt himself lived, but he wasn't coming to _Kaiba's_ house, that was for damn sure.

"You know, Kaiba… I think I like you," Jou suddenly blurted, leaning his head to rest on taller boy's shoulder.

"Driver, I changed my mind. Don't go by the game shop…"

-----

The light and voices actually _hurt_. And he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Slowly cracking an eye open, Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't happy to see where he was, nor was he happy to see the group of people around him.

Fuzzy memories of the previous night flooded the hung over boy's mind. Drinking the liquor, stripping, hugging…a car, Kaiba tying him to a tree in the middle of the park and taking the trench coat away…

That bastard would pay.

**-END-**

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** This fic amuses me to no end. Tomorrow's my 15th birthday, so you guys should all totally review. :3

A big thank you goes to Livi, who supplied the following quote: "Look at me, world! I have no clothes!"

(In reference to the end of the second paragraph.) For those of you that may not have much knowledge of World War I, Germany had all of the blame placed on it after the war ended and was forced to pay for a lot of the damages. However, while Germany played a big part in the war, other countries should have held just as much blame, if not more, for the war.


End file.
